


Cold Feet

by Elri



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: Things don't always go as planned, but the guys are used to improvising. What could happen, right?





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the broken bed fiasco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579935) by [entirelymental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirelymental/pseuds/entirelymental). 



When Sami awoke to a loud crash, hand automatically drawing the gun under his pillow, he didn’t expect to see Charlie sitting on the floor amidst the wreckage of his bed. With the weak moonlight peeking into the room, he could just make out the large pieces of the bedframe around the mattress. The blankets were all twisted around Charlie’s legs, though that was probably due to his tendency to toss and turn in his sleep.

The man himself looked around at what remained of the twin bed he’d previously been sleeping in. In hindsight, it was not wholly unexpected. The inn at Veld was very well kept, considering the circumstances, but some structural instability was not out of the question. Of course, they hadn’t been anticipating that it would manifest in their beds. Well, in Charlie’s bed.

He looked over at Sami, who had already put away the gun, and opened his mouth to say something before giving up. Sami reached over to turn on the bedside lamp as Charlie started to untangle himself, muttering under his breath.

“Of all the- blasted- augh!” Charlie got to his feet, sighing as he looked down. Sami crossed the room to join him, frowning at the mess that used to be a bed.

“That is certainly a predicament,” Sami said, nudging a beam with his toe.

“Aye, but we’ve faced worse.” Charlie sighed again, more resigned this time, “Come on, help me move the mattress over.”

“You’re not going to sleep on the floor, are you?” Sami looked incredulously at Charlie as he crouched down to grab onto the mattress.

“No, I’m going to sleep on the mattress. There’s no point waking anyone up to get a new room, and it’ll still be more comfortable than sleeping in the woods.”

“There’s another bed, Charlie,” Sami tried to reason.

“Aye, and _you’re_ sleeping in it. And before you say anything, I’m not going to kick you out of your bed.”

“It’s not kicking me out if I volunteer to leave.”

“Too bad, it’s still not happenin’. Are you gonna help me with the mattress or not?”

“There is,” Sami said carefully, “Another option.”

“Pardon?” Charlie sat back on his heels and looked up.

“There’s another bed, Charlie.”

Charlie squinted as his still sleep-addled brain processed what Sami was saying. Sami saw the moment it clicked, when Charlie’s eyes got wide and he almost lost his balance, teetering on his heels, “Och! Are you daft? There’s hardly room for two of us on tha’ thing.”

“There’s enough. Charlie, I know you’re used to sleeping in the woods, but you shouldn’t have to put yourself through the floor -mattress or no mattress- if you don’t have to. Besides, there’s hardly enough room to lay it out flat.”

“Sami…” Charlie hesitated.

“I don’t mind, Charlie. But please decide quickly, my feet are getting cold.”

Charlie looked from Sami, to the mattress, and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, “Alright, if it means I’ll get some sleep.”

“Dieu merci. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Sami held out a hand and helped Charlie to his feet. They both walked over to Sami’s bed, standing on opposite sides and looking down, each trying to figure out what the next move was. Knowing Charlie was still uncomfortable with the situation, Sami took the initiative and pulled the covers back all the way so they could both get in. He sat on the edge, leaning forward to turn off the light, and felt the bed dip behind him as Charlie sat down. They lay down on their sides, facing away from each other, only a few inches of space between them. Sami pulled the blankets up to his chest, making sure not to steal them all.

“Good night, Charlie.”

“G’night, Sami.”

The silence stretched out between them, stifling in the darkness. Sami was wide-awake, trying to keep his breathing steady and continuous. In his head, he knew he was being ridiculous, they were just sharing a bed for the night, it wasn’t a big deal.

Right?

Sami suppressed a groan, what was he thinking? He knew how he felt about Charlie, he’d known for a long time, but he’d been able to put it aside until now. Nothing was going to come of it, why torment himself? There was no backing out now; short of sneaking out of the bed when Charlie fell asleep he had no way out. But Charlie was a light sleeper, Sami wouldn’t be able to move an inch without waking him up. Maybe he could at least make himself more comfortable then.

“Charlie?”

Charlie jumped a little, not expecting Sami to speak, “Yeah?”

“I’m not used to sleeping on my side. Would you mind if I turned on my back?”

“No! No, it’s your bed, it’s fine.” There was a slight strain to Charlie’s voice. Sami guessed he was still trying to get used to the situation.

Carefully, Sami adjusted so that he was lying on his back, the left side of his torso pressed against Charlie’s back. Closing his eyes, he prayed to whoever decided to have pity on him that he would be able to fall asleep.

 

Sami woke before the first rays of sunlight had even made it over the horizon. He was still on his back, but other things had changed.

Charlie was now on his stomach, arm flopped over Sami’s chest (and the fact that that hadn’t woken him up was something Sami decided not to think about too much), softly snoring near Sami’s ear. Turning his head, Sami could just barely see Charlie’s face, undisturbed by nightmares or the seemingly permanent worry lines that usually rested there. He looked so much more like the man Sami had known at the beginning of the war, and it made his heart clench.

Gently, Sami brought one of his hands up to cover Charlie’s where it rested on his chest, interlacing their fingers a little. It was a stupid indulgence, but he couldn’t hold back. There was time for regrets later.

Unfortunately, the moment didn’t last long. In his turning, Charlie had managed to pull the blankets half-off of Sami, and now he was cold. A shiver ran down his body before he could stop it, and Charlie’s snoring broke off with a little snort. Yawning, not even opening his eyes, Charlie instinctively moved closer to Sami and his body heat, muttering something about a few more minutes.

A few seconds later his eyes shot open and he pulled back so hard he would have fallen off the bed if Sami hadn’t grabbed onto his arm.

“Easy, Charlie, it’s alright.” Sami propped himself up on his elbow to meet Charlie’s eyes, holding his gaze and speaking softly.

“Sameer I-“ Charlie ran a hand over his face, “I’m so sorry.”

“Charlie,” Sami said, squeezing his arm gently, not sure what Charlie was apologizing for but knowing he hadn’t done anything wrong, “It’s _alright_.”

There was a moment of quiet as they both took in the situation. They were both half sitting up, facing each other. Charlie was tangled in the blankets and Sami was still holding his arm.

“What time is it?” Charlie finally asked, blurting out the first thing he could think.

Sami let go to turn around and squinted at the clock on the bedside table, “Too damn early to be awake, I vote we go back to sleep.”

“Right.” Charlie didn’t sound sure. “Maybe I should move to the mattress.”

“Charlie, I don’t know about you, but I was sleeping perfectly fine the way we were, and I refuse to let you sleep on the floor. We can pretend it never happened in the morning if you want but for now lie back down and for the love of God please give me some of the blankets back.”

Slowly, sheepishly, Charlie extracted the blankets from his legs and brought them back up to cover them both. Sami lay on his back again and in a miracle to end all, Charlie lay down the way he had before, cautiously putting his arm across Sami again.

“…Sami?” Charlie asked softly.

“Hm?”

“Do _you_ want to pretend this never happened?”

Sami thought a moment, before bringing his hand back up to cover Charlie’s, laying it down gently so Charlie could stop him if he wanted to, “Only if you want to.”

“…what if I don’t?”

“Then we don’t.”

“…ok.”

A thought crossed Sami’s mind and the corner of his mouth twitched up, “You called me by my name.”

“What?” The sudden unrelated comment had totally derailed Charlie’s train of thought.

“Earlier, you called me Sameer, you’ve never called me that before.”

“I haven’t?”

“No,” Sami smiled a little, “To be honest, I wasn’t sure if you knew it or not since no one else really uses it.”

“You told me to call you Sami when we first met so,” Charlie shrugged, “That’s what I did.”

“I don’t mind being called Sameer, when it’s by a friend.”

“Just a friend?”

Sami turned so he was facing Charlie, bringing them closer, “Someone I trust with my life, someone I truly care about.”

“Oh.”

The way Charlie said it, the realization and wonder in his voice, made Sami’s heart skip a beat. There was no judgment, no disgust, none of the things he’d been afraid of. It made him brave enough to put his arm around Charlie, leaning his head forward so their foreheads touched.

Charlie shifted closer a little and his leg brushed against Sami’s foot, which had lost its sock sometime in the night. Sucking air in through his teeth, Charlie retreated a little, “Damn, your feet _are_ cold!”

“It’s not my fault, some bastard took all the blankets.”

Sami grinned as Charlie pressed in close to muffle his laughs against Sami’s shoulder. They fell asleep holding each other close.


End file.
